


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the door and standing on the step outside, I turned around and kissed him.<br/>“Gosh, your nose is cold already.” He chuckled, giving it a peck. He sighed. “Do you have to go?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Hurrying down the stairs in my thick socks and warmest hoodie, I rushed into the kitchen to find Gerard brewing coffee and waiting for the toaster to ping.

“Mornin’, hun.” He greeted, still in yawn mode.

“Hey, baby.” I smiled, walking over and wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed my cheek and hugged me tight in return. “What’s cookin’?”

“Just toast.” Gerard replied right before the newly browned bread popped up in the toaster. “Want anything else?” He was setting out the toast equally on two little plates.

“We still got some of that jelly?” I asked, really hoping we had. Putting his thinking face on, Gerard turned to the low counter-height fridge and bent down to look inside.

“Aha!” He held the jar of jelly up with triumph as he closed the fridge again.

“Yay, my favourite!” I jumped happily and took the jelly, spreading it on my toast with a knife.

 

Sitting at our tiny dining table to eat, I discovered a glass off juice there waiting for me. Gerard was walking over with his plate and coffee to join me and I gave him my ‘ _thank you_ ’ eyes.

“When have you gotta be out by?” He asked, delicately gliding his foot up the back of my ankle where my heel rested on the chair’s foot-bar.

“Twenty past.” I replied. It was only a short walk to my week-old job down at the coffee shop where I’d first met Gerard. He’d been the love of my life all four years since. “The shop opens at half-eight, so that should be plenty of time.” Nodding with a warm smile, he let me eat the rest of my toast and went to get my boots for me.

 

Thanking him, I shoved my feet inside and finished my glass of juice before lacing them up. I was almost ready to go. Walking into the hallway, I tugged my winter coat from its peg and slipped my arms into it, welcoming its heavy warmth. Deciding to wear my old skeleton gloves, I put them on and stuck my key in the door.

“Going, Gee.” I called. Pacing out of the kitchen, he came to kiss me goodbye.

“Don’t you need a scarf or anything?” He asked, worried expression making my heart flutter adoringly. _How can you still do that to me after four years?_ Reaching to unhook his scarf from one of the coat-pegs, he wrapped it lovingly around my neck a few times.

 

Opening the door and standing on the step outside, I turned around and kissed him.

“Gosh, your nose is cold already.” He chuckled, giving it a peck. He sighed. “Do you have to go?”

“It’s only been a week, and that was only training!” I laughed, giving in to Gerard’s arms winding around my neck. It was difficult to resist staying home; I could feel the biting frost already making my cheeks tingle to a rosy shade and chilling my lips. “I have to go to work, Gee.” I told him, leaning our foreheads together with a smile. “Go back inside and get warm, or you’ll let all the cold into the house.”

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t annoyed; his smile gave him away.

 

Turning again, I hopped from the step. Gerard hadn’t closed the door. Clearly, he had a different plan.

“…But, baby– it – it’s cold outside.” Calling in a worried and overly mock-feminine voice, he reached an arm out to me as I turned back to face him, only a few steps away.

“I really have to go, Gerard.” I said apologetically, gesturing my thumb down the road behind me. Giving up all other hope, he put on his deeper singing voice and called the words out properly.

“ _But, baby, it’s cold outside_.” Pulling the nearest pair of shoes on desperately, he jumped out onto the step, singing-stance and all. “ _I’ll hold your hands; they’re just like ice._ ” He paced over and took my hands, holding them close to his chest.

“Gee, I–”

“ _Beautiful, what’s your hurry? Beautiful, please don’t hurry._ ” Poisoning my chances of ever getting to work, he let go of one of my hands and kept hold of the other to twirl me around. His arms ended up snug around me. “ _Mind if I move in closer?_ ”

“You’re a jerk.” I giggled, cutting in between his lines.

“ _Gosh, your lips look delicious._ ” He kissed me quickly. The warmth I couldn’t hold back from was still there on his lips, even though he’d stayed out in the cold with me.

“You win, idiot.” I sighed, defeated, and jumped at him to consume the warmth by pecking kisses all over his face.

 

Gerard’s arms around my waist picked me up and carried me the few steps back into the hallway before setting me down. The door got closed with a click.

“If I lose my job now, it’s all you–”

“ _But, baby, it’s cold outside!_ ” He sang the last line of the song, giving it all the ascending notes and a crescendo. I punched his arm playfully and he gave a childish roar, engulfing me in his arms. Letting me take my coat and things back off, he disappeared, rushing all around the house for some temporarily unknown reason. “Okay, go sit on the couch.” He told me, blushing above his smile. I gave him the ‘ _what’re you up to?_ ’ look, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Of course, intrigued, I did what he asked and sat cross-legged on our couch in the other room. I waited for a while and heard the kettle boil. _More coffee?_ Hearing his footsteps again, they went upstairs. _Why are you going up there if the kettle just boiled?_ I gave up trying to work it out. His voice appeared outside the door.

“Close your eyes.”

“They’re closed.” I confirmed, shutting them firmly. A comforting smell drifted over to me.

“Okay.” When I opened my eyes again, Gerard was standing in front of the couch, a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate resting on one hand and two warm blankets clutched in the other. He set the tray down on the coffee table and I took the blankets from him, unfolding them and wrapping one around me.

“I knew it was right to stay.” I chuckled. He joined me by wrapping himself up in a blanket and curling up right next to me. He pushed his cheek against mine and I turned my head to kiss it.

 

One thought held me momentarily from relaxing.

“Wait; I’ve gotta call work.” I got my phone out of my pocket and called the shop’s number. “Hey, it’s Frank.” I answered my colleague’s hello routine, voice quiet and croaky to make me sound ill.

_Hey, what’s up? You’re late._

“Yeah, sorry.” I replied, fake-coughing slightly and sniffing. I’d been ill enough times in my life to make it sound convincing. “I think the cold’s got to me. I’m sick, sorry. I’ll try and be back as soon as possible.”

_Okay, Frank, I’ll tell the boss. Get better soon._

“Thanks, dude. See you soon.” Hanging up, I turned to Gerard. “I’m sure your background giggles were _so_ convincing, Gee.”

“Shut up. I saved your ass from really getting cold and really getting sick.”

“Can’t argue with that.” I shrugged, picking up my hot chocolate. We clinked our mugs together and drank in the warmth.

 

Spending the rest of the day wrapped up and cosy, we listened to our favourite records and took naps, only waking up to get sweet snacks and more hot chocolate from the kitchen. We watched a movie in the evening and curled up together on the couch with the fire on, Gerard’s arms around me while my blanket covered us and I lay on his chest.

“Wow, I should get sick more often.” I joked after the movie had finished, thinking about what an awesome day it had been, doing basically nothing with my favourite person in the world.

“Ew, you won’t get cuddles if you’re actually sick though; I don’t want the lurgy.”

“Whatever.” I laughed, kissing him.

 

Standing, I held my blanket around me and switched the fire off. I pulled Gerard to his feet and we left the mugs where they were. We climbed the stairs tiredly, an arm around each other. Getting colder while most of our clothes got taken off, we hurried to grab the blankets again and curl up under our duvet.

“Best sick day ever.” I told him, my arms curling around his back as we kissed. Holding my hands, he inspected them for a moment and then held my left up next to his to show me them side by side. He was reminding me of the matching engagement rings we wore. They were only simple bands but they meant much more in sentiment than any decoration could ever show. I’d asked him to marry me only a few months before but we were just waiting for our possibility of marriage to become legal.

“Soon, honey, I promise.”

“I love you.” He beamed, tangling his legs up with mine and the blankets and the duvet.

“I love you too.” With a lengthy goodnight kiss, and the loving warmth beyond belief that continued to surround us, we were drifting off to sleep together, truly happy and hopeful for our future.


End file.
